


Bridge Officer's Test

by Oparu



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kathryn Janeway was captain of Voyager, she served with Beverly Crusher.  Based on the prompt: <i>I want Beverly Crusher/Kathryn Janeway, conversations on the burdens of command, the future, men, hell anything, I just want them talking/flirting/joking/arguing (can be either when they are older and Janeway is back from the delta quadrant, or younger, both in Starfleet)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Officer's Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racethewind10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=racethewind10).



> They could have served together. It's possible? And obviously they played Battlestar Galactica as a holonovel. *nods*

"You cheated," Kathryn folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the woman in the red dress. If Beverly had been standing, she would have towered over her friend.

The tall heels that came with her costume put Beverly much closer to two meters tall than Kathryn had ever been. She had to admit she liked the effect. The clinging, brilliant red dress that wrapped around Beverly's body gave Kathryn a beautiful view of her cleavage.

"I did not," Beverly leaved forward into the back of the simple metal chair. She'd been captured and for this part of the scenario, 'President Roslin' had to interrogate the Cylon prisoner. Kathryn liked interrogating. She liked the idea that a whole set of marines had to be present to protect her from the woman in red dress. Who had cheated.

"You're playing Gina," Kathryn reminded her as she tapped her hand on her arm. "You're supposed to seduce Baltar and steal a nuclear device."

"I don't like Baltar," Beverly reminded her as she dragged the tip of her toe along the floor. Kathryn thought it was entirely an unfair advantage that she had the legs for it. Not that her own were substandard...it was just that Beverly's wrapped around the chair, in that dress, wearing Gods only knew what under it. "Besides, she gets blown up, and I didn't feel like playing the wounded heroine today."

"So what?" Kathryn asked as she rolled her eyes. "You're going to play all Sixes?"

Beverly pulled herself up in her chair. "I think I will."

"You cheated."

Beverly laughed and let her long red-gold hair fall down across her shoulders. "You let me be Six."

"You were jealous of me 'frakking the Admiral'," Kathryn reminded her. "So I gave you Admiral Cain."

"But I had to kill her!" Beverly protested, pouting. "You didn't have to kill Adama."

Pacing around the cell, Kathryn realized it was a mistake to look at the expanse of smooth skin bared by the back of the dress. "He's integral to the plot!"

"So is my new ability to be everywhere at once," Beverly teased, shifting enough the dress exposed more of her lower back.

Biting her lip, Kathryn stared through the glass at Admiral Adama. "I suppose you did let me delete the plotline where my cancer comes back."

"I missed your hair," Beverly explained as she grinned over her shoulder. "When's the part where the president seduces the cylon agent?"

"If the cylon agent stopped cheating we could advance the plot!" Kathryn sputtered.

"'Advance the plot, ma'am'" Beverly corrected as she swung her leg up and balanced it on the chair instead. Ever since she'd passed the bridge officer's test and technically outranked Kathryn on the Billings, she'd be completely incorrigible.

"Don't even get me started on that," Kathryn groaned and dug her fingers into the back of her neck. "It only took you nineteen seconds to realize that the engineering qualification was simple a way to get you to send someone to their death."

"At the time, you called me a cold-hearted bitch," Beverly reminded her as she toyed with the clasp on her shoe. "Not my fault that I can call a triage situation when I see one."

"Oh you are," Kathryn retorted as she stared at her ankle. "Why do you think you're always the bad guy?"

"I'm more creative," Beverly decided cheekily. "All right, madame president," she slipped back into character and almost purred the words. "What would you like me to do?"

"Your dress," Kathryn said before she realized what she was saying.

"My dress?" Beverly mused with a half smile. "I like this one. It's the best one in the program--" She paused and tilted her head. "Unless you want me to take it off?"


End file.
